


Okay For Now

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s08e15 DeadAlive, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-17
Updated: 2004-10-17
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: DeadAlive Missing Scene. The things Mulder and Scully said and felt after Mulder said, "Anybody miss me?"





	Okay For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Okay For Now.  
Author: Pattie  
Rated: PG  
Category: Missing Scene, at the end of DeadAlive. Summary: What we didn't hear Mulder and Scully say, and what we didn't see.  
Archive: I'll take care of that. Ask if you want it, okay?  
Discaliner: All characters mentioned and The X-Files are the property of Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productons, and Fox Studios. No money earned; I doubt Chris Carter and team are angry with me. 

Author's Note: Yes, I took a ccouple of lines from DeadAlive. That was necessary to lead in to the part we didn't see and hear. Someone at a forum wanted to read a DeadAlive missing scene, so I swung into it like Robin Hood through Sherwood Forest. Please, be nice to me. 

* * *

Scully did a double-take when Mulder asked who she was. Even the gift from God inside her kicked as if to say, "Don't scare my only link to life!" Scully's heart was already going a mile a minute. So was her soul. 

His partner had suffered for months, sick with worry and despair after Skinner told her what had transpired in the woods of Belfleur. Her morning sickness and worry over her child were nothing compared to the grieving she had done for so many long months. She had finally believed him dead. Now, here he was: alive. Now, she felt alive again. Really alive. She told him sternly never to ask "Who are you?" ever again. 

Mulder wanted to know what had happened to him. It seemed a lot of time had passed and he had no recollection of how or why. Scully seemed... different? Her color. There was a radiant glow that just advertised something had happened to her to make her shine. It wasn't just her happiness that he was seeing. Then, there was also the fatigue and worry peering through her eyes. Scully's hair was longer, more shiny. He remembered her, but she had never emitted such mixed signals. 

"Do you have any idea what you've been through?" she asked, through the salty hot tears that were soaking his hospital gown. 

"Only what I see in your face." Yes, the signals he had seen: transparent as the glass in the window. He was the patient, and instinctively wanted to comfort her. 

She ran her fingers through his hair, as if to tell him all was right with the world now that he was going to live, now that he ws there with her. Perhaps the maternal instinct had done this; perhaps _this_ was more tender, not surpassing a mother's love, yet equal and so different. Scully was holding onto him for dear life, lest anything or anyone dared to take him away. She had noticed Doggett's presence, and had seen the look of concern and understanding on his face as he left them alone. Scully's world was set right. She had to wonder just how he would take the news that new agents were sitting at his desk, inhis chair, reading his files, investigating phenomena that were supposed to be his. 

"Anybody miss me?" Mulder sarcastically quipped. 

Scully kept her head on his chest. "Mom kind of wondered. Then there was Skinner. He took it pretty bad, Mulder. He couldn't forgive himself. Of course, you had me a little concerned... " She tried to muster a laugh, and it came out a nervously awkward giggle. 

Mulder grew serious. He was obviously scared. Being in the dark was bad enough, but the gravity of his situation not having been explained was quite frightening. "What happened to me, Scully? Whatever it is, I want to know." 

"Just... just get some sleep, Mulder. You've had major surgery." Her fingers caressed his arm, then moved to his forehead as she lifted her head, tears still streaming down her face like twin waterfalls. "I'll be here. Right here." 

He was tired. "Just tell me," he insisted groggily. 

"Well, let's just say you're not on the inactive list. We'll have you first string in no time," she smiled. It was a faint smile, and half-hearted. Scully still wondered what was to come. "Rest. I promise to get you some Knicks tickets... " The lilt in her voice somehow managed to cheer her as well as Mulder. 

"Scully... you look... you're glowing!" HIs eyelids began to flutter. 

"Yes, Mulder. About that... " 

Mulder had drifted off to sleep. 

"You've had a long rest already," she whispered. "You still need to rest before I... we tell you what happened. Both to you, me, Skinner, the X-Files. I don't know how you'll take the news, but I'll be here. I will be here for you." 

As Scully rested her head on the back of her chair, she closed her eyes and patted her swollen abdomen. "You're okay. Daddy's okay. Now we're all okay. For now." 

**END**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
